Confessions
by WolfWarrior911
Summary: Twenty-three and out of college, Sam and Danny become more than friends. My first fic :D May bump up to an M later on ;P (btw this is a lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Confessions

(Kay' so this is my first fic and I should probably mention that Danny and Sam are about 23 {maybe a little older} and they're out of college {probably[they are pretty smart after all]} and they're at Sam's house {they all live by themselves now but I'm thinking of giving Sam a roommate which will probably be the friend Sam mentions later and maybe Tucker and Danny will live together it all depends on how I feel} Oh and I know about Phantom Planet and how they got together in that so just pretend that never happened but if you can't then go away and stop bugging me you probably shouldn't be reading fanfics in the first place)

There was a knock at the door, 

_*knock knock knock*_

Sam sighed and went to see who was at her door at this late hour. She looked into the eye hole and saw it was Danny. She was contemplating whether or not to let him in after he gave her friend a hard time earlier which was very unlike him. The knocking continued and she opened the door with a sigh.

Danny said "Hey..."

"What do you want?" Sam said with anger clear in her voice.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Then go apologize to her she's the one you were a total ass too!"

"True, but it seems you were the one who was hurt by my actions the most."

They stood in silence after that for a long moment until Sam finally said "You might as well come in." Danny walked pass her into the house. Sam closed the door and followed him into the living room. Danny sat down on the couch while Sam took her seat in the plush chair nearest to the sofa. She looked straight at Danny and asked "Why did you act like that? You seemed like a different person. It was so unlike you." Danny didn't answer only averted his eyes unable to look at her. Sam persisted,

"What you can't tell me? Come on we've been best friends since we were little don't you trust me anymore?"

"Of course I trust you! It's just..." Danny trailed off.

"It's just what?" Sam asked curiously. She got up and sat next to Danny forcing him to look at her. "Tell me what's wrong so I can help you." She said earnestly. Danny looked at her with sad and painful eyes.

"I've...just been...trying to deal with my feelings for this girl I've known for a long time, you see...I've...fallen in love with her."

"Oh." Was all Sam could say.

She silently thought to herself 'So he's in love with someone... wait why am I angry about that? Shouldn't I be happy that he's found someone who makes him happy? Do I... have feelings for Danny? NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! But then...why does the thought of him being with another girl hurt so much?' She looked away from him and asked. "So...w-who's the girl you're in love with?" Danny's expression softened when he said "I'm looking at her." She instantly whipped her head around in a speed that probably should have given her whiplash, she couldn't believe her ears but she couldn't say anything, she was dumbfounded. He took her silence as rejection and got up and said as he started to walk away.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have known better. I-I'll get out of your hair now."

Sam snapped out of her stupor and grabbed Danny's hand and yelled, "W-wait! Don't go!"

He turned around and looked at her, shock clear on his face.

"You don't have to leave, it's late. You can stay here tonight." Sam was looking at the ground as she said this, she was trying to hide the fact that her face was so red with heat it made steam look cool.

Danny was blushing as well when he asked. "Really? You don't mind?"

Sam looked up at him, face still red, and nodded a yes. Danny smiled as he pulled Sam into a tight embrace and said, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you." Danny could feel Sam smiling in his chest. Sam then looked up at Danny and answered, "Sorry I took so long." Danny leaned down so they could share their first kiss not as friends but as lovers.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Drop her on the wood

(I'm bored so I'm going to continue this plus I need a little smut in my life ;P Btw, this is rated M[obviously])

The simple kiss soon became much more passionate as Danny slowly slid his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam clung onto his neck pulling him closer, she wanted him inside her. Danny held her waist and pulled it close to his, he was sure that she could feel his hard on. They had finally broken away from their kiss to breath when Sam said "We're wearing too much clothes." Danny nodded in agreement and started to unbutton his shirt, but Sam stopped him and said "Not here, my room, besides I want to undress you myself." Danny smiled real big and scooped Sam up and carried her to the bedroom bridal style.

They slowly started to undress each other until they were down to their undergarments. Danny pulled Sam into another tight embrace and started to kiss her neck. Sam started to giggle as she felt Danny's tongue dart out to tickle her collarbone. A shiver went down her spine as he traveled up her jaw and nibbled on her ear. Sam slowly started to drift off into her mind as Danny was trying to give her a hickey to leave his mark.

"I can't believe this is happening." She thought happily. "This feels so good and right. We should have done this years ago."

"I think so too!" Danny replied,

Sam hadn't realized she was thinking out loud and started to blush and say "You weren't supposed to hear that."

Danny only smiled and said "You know you look so cute when you blush."

That made Sam chuckle and say "Do I now?" Sam slipped off her bra and as soon as she did Danny's face turned so red that it almost seemed it was about to emit steam. Sam smiled and said mimicking Danny "You know you look so cute when you blush." They started kissing again while Danny slowly sat on the bed and maneuvered back. Sam followed his lead and crawled on her hands and knees while still remaining over him. Once Danny hit the pillows he started to relax and lay down on his back comfortably while Sam eased down on top of him. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam and she did the same to his neck. Danny's hands roamed around Sam's nearly naked body, down her back onto her butt down her thigh and back again. Sam merely ran her fingers through his jet black hair. Danny released Sam's lips so they could breath. He then looked into her purple eyes and asked "Are you ready?" She looked into his deep baby blue eyes and said "Yes. Do it now."

Danny slowly slid Sam's underwear off. Afterwards, Sam got off of Danny so they could switch places. Once Danny was on top he slipped off his boxers and threw them on to the growing heap of clothes on the floor.

He hovered over Sam and asked "You sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and said "Danny I don't just want you inside me I need you inside me."

Danny smiled and said "Alright then here we go."

With one thrust he penetrated her velvety core which seemed to swallow him and send pleasure all over. However he refrained from continuing as Sam yelled out in pain.

Danny looked at her in worry and asked "Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I? Do you want me to stop?"

"No! No keep going. I'm just not used to this."

"You're a virgin?" He asked in wonder.

"No." She answered "It's just been a while."

"Oh." He said sadly, he kind of liked the thought of him being her first.

Sam took notice of this and pulled Danny down and gave him a reassuring kiss. "Please keep going, I'm okay now."

Danny grinned and slid out only to thrust back into her again, they both threw their heads back and moaned. He repeated this all the while they were clawing, moaning, kissing and only breaking to call each other's names until they both had an orgasm. He was so exhausted he collapsed turning in midair so he wouldn't fall on Sam. They laid there holding each other in the afterglow with him still in her. Danny could feel Sam shivering so he slid out of her and pulled up the covers over them and held her close to keep her warm. They kissed once more albeit not as passionate but good all the same. Danny nestled his chin on top of Sam's head and Sam snuggled him and they both drifted off to sleep.

The End {for now}


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Cheesy pick up lines

(I can't believe I actually wrote something like that...Val if you're reading this I can just see your nose bleeding you perv [not that I can talk] Now onto the next morning which is going to be filled with awkwardness!{MWAHAHAHA!})(Val: Pft, shows what you know, it takes a _lot_ more than this to actually affect me m)

Knock Knock Knock

Sam started to stir from her sleep from the sudden pounding on her bedroom door.

Knock Knock Knock

The knocking continued. Then she could hear a man's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Sammy? You up?"

Sam shot up into a sitting position once she realized who the voice belonged to, her boyfriend Puck. Danny finally woke up from all the noise and movement and asked "Who's that?"

"My boyfriend..." She said shyly.

Danny quickly turned his head to look at her and said "You have a boyfriend?"

Sam looked at him pleadingly. Danny sighed and asked "Well what are we gonna do?"

"You're going to stay here and I'm going to go out there and break up with him." Sam said with slight uncertainty.

Danny hugged her and asked "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. I mean it'll be a bad break up but at least in the end I'll get you." Danny looked at her and leaned in to kiss her when they heard Puck say "Hey Sammy are you okay? I hear voices in there. I'm coming in."

Sam pulled away from Danny and quickly yelled out "NO! DON'T! I'M NOT DECENT!"

"All the more reason for me to come in then."

"Please just give me a minute and I'll be right out wait for me on the couch!"

Puck sighed and exasperatedly replied,"Fine just don't take too long. Remember you're going to meet my parents soon!"

Sam whispered to herself "Oh my god I forgot about that!"

"Hm, meeting his parents huh? Didn't know you two were that far along. Didn't even know you were with anyone."

"Danny I'm sorry I'll make it up to you I promise!" Sam got out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible and walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She walked into the living room and saw Puck sitting in the exact spot Danny had sat last night.

Puck could feel her staring at him and turned around and looked at her and said with a smile "Good morning beautiful!" He stood up and walked over to Sam and kissed her, but he could feel how Sam wasn't kissing him back so he frowned and looked at her and asked "What's wrong?"

Sam looked into his eyes and said "We need to talk about something important."

"Hey if it's about meeting my parents don't worry they're going to love you."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

Puck started to laugh and said "That's a good one! Now seriously what did you want to talk about?"

Sam said nothing only looked away from him.

"Sam you are joking right?"

Sam said nothing.

"Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong? If you don't want to meet my parents you don't have too I'll call the whole thing off!"

Sam finally looked at him and said "You didn't do anything wrong and it has nothing to do with your parents."

"Then why are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm in love with someone else..."

"WHAT?" Puck shouted he was steaming angry now.

Then suddenly there was another knock on the door,

_Knock Knock Knock_

Sam answered it and to her surprise it was Danny fully clothed and smiling at her. "Good morning Sam! I was in the neighborhood when I heard yelling so I thought I'd drop by and make sure you were okay! Plus you seemed different last night I wanted to see if you were better now."

Puck stormed over to Danny and grabbed him by the shirt collar and yelled "YOU WERE HERE LAST NIGHT? THEN ARE YOU THE ONE WHO STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND?" Puck didn't let him answer he punched Danny in the face and let him fall back.

Danny took a few steps back and felt his nose. He saw blood on his hand when he brought it back.

"Danny! Are you okay?" When Sam tried to go see if Danny was alright Puck became outraged and slapped her. Sam fell to the ground from the brute force of the blow.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT HER!" Danny yelled now in a rage that put Puck's to shame. He ran up and punched Puck in the jaw. Then he punched him in the stomach. When Puck bent over in pain Danny grabed his head and brought it into his knee. Puck fell to the ground, he was unconscious before he hit the concrete. Danny stepped over him kneeled next to Sam and held her head and asked "Are you okay?"

"I think so...thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my knight in shining armor."

Danny smiled and helped her up. He then examined her swollen cheek and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit."

Danny leaned down and kissed her sore cheek and asked "Feel better now?"

"Much." Sam replied with a smile. She then looked at Puck who laid in a pool of his own blood then said "I should probably call the cops."

"Yeah..."

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get out of my room without me noticing?"

He smiled and said "Well I can walk through walls, I'm not saying that's what I did though."

"Then what did you do?"

"Crawled out the bathroom window. I've had a lot of practice doing that."

"What do you mean?"

"I've ditched dates like that."

"Why?"

"Well you see all the girls I've gone out with had the same problem."

"What?"

"They weren't you."

"If that wasn't the cheesiest thing I ever heard I'd kiss you."

Danny started to laugh, then he pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Sam and said "If I'm not mistaken you were going to call the cops."

"Oh yeah." Sam took the phone and started to dial 9-1-1 she then spoke to someone and told them the entire situation minus the part about her cheating on Puck with Danny. She got off and said to Danny "They'll be here soon to take Puck away and to bring us in for questioning. Now Danny as far as they know you're just a friend of mine who came to check up on me so keep it that way okay?"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

(Okay before I talk about the fic I just have to ask have any of you seen the new intallment of Star Wars for Family Guy[It's a Trap]? if you didn't but want to then skip the next couple lines. I'm still laughing at "" that was so funny but some of my friends didn't get that joke so I actually had to explain it to them {it was very awkward} anyways I'm skipping the trip to the police station if you want to know what happened tell me and if enough people ask and if I'm not feeling lazy I might do a flash back or something so here is the next chapter)

*Back at Sam's house*

"Hey I better get going, I'm late for work, are you going to be okay by yourself?" Danny asked Sam. She held her arms and nodded then said "I'll be fine, besides my room mate will be here soon. But um Danny?" "Yes?" "Do you think that maybe you could spend the night here again? I just don't want to be alone tonight." Danny walked up to her and hugged her and said "Of course I can." He then gave her a loving kiss and said "I have to go now. See you tonight." "See you tonight." Danny gave her a warm loving look then walked out the door and to his car. Sam stood in the doorway and waved to him as he drove away. Once he was out of sight she closed the door walked into her bedroom and laid down. She closed her eyes and recalled the events of last night in that bed and it thrilled her. A shiver went down her spine as she remembered the feeling of Danny nibbling her ear. She touched her neck and she could feel Danny's mark. As she was replaying that night of firy passion in her mind she heard a woman's voice that broke her concentration. She opened her eyes and sat up and saw it was her room mate standing in front of the bed. Sam said "Welcome home Taylor." "Hey who was in the car driving away from here?" "You saw that?" "Yeah I was just coming in. So who was it?" "...Danny" "You mean that asshole from yesterday? What was he doing here in the afternoon?" "Well actually he...spent the night..." "HE WHAT?" "I-I'm sorry...it just sort of...happened." "I'm guessing he slept in here with you right?" Sam said nothing only nodded. "By the smell of it you two didn't get much sleeping done. Am I right?" Sam nodded again. "Sam I am very...PROUD!" "Huh?" Was all Sam could get out before Taylor glomped her. Sam pushed her off and asked "Wait you're proud?" "Um Yeah! Now enough questions give me the deets! Tell me everything! Don't leave anything out!" For the rest of the day Sam and Taylor talked about that night and this morning until there was a knock on the door around 7:00 at night. Taylor went to open the door and saw it was Danny. She greeted him with a wink and a "Hey there tiger." Danny was confused by this and merely answered back with a "Um hi?" and walked into the hallway. Sam ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Danny dropped his over night bag so he could hold her close to him. The two lovers didn't break away until they heard a certain someone clear her throght and say "Um guys? I'm still here." They both looked at her and blushed then let go of each other. Danny shyly said "Sorry." Danny and Sam both coughed nervously until Danny finally said "If you guys haven't eaten yet then why don't I take us out to dinner?" "Danny you don't have to do that." "But I want to do it, really, besides I got paid today! Come on lets go I know just the place." "Maybe you two should go alone I mean I don't want to be a third wheel." Taylor said "Nonsense, you wouldn't be a third wheel. But if you really think that then I could always have a friend of mine join us and he could be your date." Danny reasured her "Wow that sounds great!" "Okay then let me give him a call." Danny took out his cell phone and dialed a number before anyone picked up Sam asked "Who are you calling?" "Tucker." "Oh boy." Sam said with a tired voice. Taylor looked back and forth between the two and asked "What who's Tucker?" "An old friend of ours." Sam said. "He's also my room mate." Danny added. "Is he hot?" Taylor asked. "Oh he's something." Sam answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ... (I don't care anymore)

(all right sorry it took me so long to update lately but I've been really busy and I've had some serious writers block.)

Danny hung up his cell and looked at the girls "okay Tucker's gonna meet us at the resturant" "so where are we going to anyways?" Sam asked curiously. Danny smiled and said "well you know that new ritsy resturant called Céleste Fantôme?" "yeah?" "well my friend Dirk and I own it" Sam stood there shocked. She knew Danny was in the food industry but she didn't know that he co-owned a fancy resturant. Sam looked at Danny and said "Well now it makes sense why you're wearing a tux." Danny laughed and kissed her forehead. Sam smiled and looked at Taylor and said "well we better get dressed." Taylor smiled and said back to her "I know just what we should wear come on!" she then pulled Sam with her into her bedroom where she shut and locked the door. Danny cocked his eyebrows and tilted his head then sighed happily and sat down at the table to wait for Sam and Taylor.

*half an hour later*

Taylor walked out wearing a pretty green dress with spegetti straps. she walked a few feet away from the door then said in a loud voice "Presenting Sam Manson modeling a sexy strapless red dress that was picked out by moi! Now I must warn you this dress with fill Danny Fenton with such wild and firery diser that he will tackle Sam, rip off her clothes, and proceed to-" At that moment Sam threw a stick of lipstick which hit Taylor right in the face. "Taylor cut it out!" Sam yelled from the room. "Alright, alright! I was just having some fun! Geez! you can come out now." Sam walked out of the bedroom shyly and blushing a little with embarressment, she still felt uncomfortable in dresses and high heels. Danny stood up in his chair and blushed, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Taylors prediction was comeing true for Danny was being filled with a wild and firery diser. He wanted her at that very moment. As his zipper started to hurt him, he came back into reality and tried to calm himself down. Sam looked at him and asked in a shy voice "so...what do you think?" Danny smiled softly and walked up to her and said "You are the most radiant woman I have ever seen" Sam blushed more and looked away and said nervously "W-we better get going" Danny smiled and said "You're right but first..." he lifted up her chin and kissed her. Sam smiled and kissed back. Taylor coughed loudly and said "guys, I'm still here" They pulled away and blushed. Danny then coughed awekwardly and straightened his bow tye then held out his arm to Sam who took it and walked with him to the car with Taylor close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ... you know what no more f***ing titles!

(okay so that was a short chapter sorry but I promise this one will be longer and will have more action ... of various kinds ;D XD)

-At the Resterant-

Danny and Sam had just finished explaining everything that happened earlier and last night. Tucker was silient for a long time then finally he said "Well it's about time you two got together!" They all shared a laugh. While they were eating their meals the memory of last night was running through Sam's mind and it thrilled her. She looked over at Danny in his tux and saw how hansome he was. She couldn't help herself from wanting him, no she didn't just want him, she needed him. Danny was like a drug for her and she was addicted. She discreetly placed her hand on his thigh. Danny looked at her and met her eyes. He could see the disier in her eyes, it was the same disier that he was filled with and he knew that he needed to be inside her at that moment. He looked at the others and said "Hey I forgot something in my office earlier. I'm gonna go get it" He got up and walked towards his office. Sam then said to Taylor and Tucker "hey guys I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." She then got up and walked towards the bathrooms which was convienently located right next to the offices. Tucker then turned to Taylor and asked "They just ditched us to have sex didn't they?" "Oh big time." Taylor replied.

-in Dannys office-

Sam was being pressed up against the desk by Danny as he kissed her passionatly. But she began to say inbetween his kisses "Wait...the door...lock...the door" Danny nodded and pulled away and quikly ran to the door and locked it. Sam walked up behind him and started kissing his neck. Danny laughed and turned around and wraped his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her passionatly again, all the while pushing her towards his desk. Sam finally broke away from his kiss and said "Well what are you waiting for, an invitation?" Danny couldn't pull his pants down fast enough. Sam lifted up her dress and pulled down her underware. Danny took a hold of her waist and plunged into her. Sam bit her lip to keep herself from screaming with pleasure. Danny slid out and dived back into her over and over again going deeper and deeper into Sam each time thrusting a little harder. Finally Danny couldn't hold back anymore and thrusted deeper into her than ever before with all his might. Danny stifled Sam's scream with a deep and passionate kiss. Sam's knees bucked under and she would have fallen down to the ground if not for the desk and Danny. Danny was breathing heavily, he was exhausted. Once Sam recovered she pulled Danny closer and whispered desperatly "Please...don't stop" Danny smiled weraly and kissed her passionatly again. He then slid out of her and began to repeatedly plung into her velvety core. Sam once in a while whispered to him "harder, harder" Danny happily fufilled her requests and thrusted harder and harder into her, breaking down bariers and going deeper and deeper inside her. After a while Danny was feeling spent, he had to end it lest he colapse, so with every last bit of strength he had in him he dived into her going as deep into her as he possibly could. Even Danny's passionate kiss could not completely muffle her scream. They both colapsed on the desk, they were exhausted. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "Danny are you in there?" It was Dirk Danny's partner. Danny sat up and yelled back horsely "Yeah I'm here what's the problem?" "Nothing it's just ... I heard a scream and I was just checking to see if you were alright." "I'm fine I just...tripped that's all but I'm fine don't worry." "Alright if you're sure" Dirk then left and Danny laid back down with Sam. They looked at each other as they both breathed heavily. Danny waped his arms around Sam and pulled her close and kisses her forehead. She smiled with a tied look and said "We better head back before the start to get suspisious" Danny nodded and got up. He helped Sam up then pulled up his pants and zipped them up. Sam pulled her underware back up and pulled down her dress. She then stood in font of Danny and straightened his bow tie. Then all of a sudden there was a loud crash comeing from the other side of the door followed by several huge barks that was moe like a roar. Danny and Sam rushed out of the office to see what was going on, and there they saw it: Danny's ghoust dog in monster form tareing up the place. Danny sighed then put two fingers in his mouth and whisled then yelled out "HERE BOY! COME HERE!" The demon dog turned it's head and saw him. It instantly tuned into a cute green puppy and ran up to Danny who picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Danny looked at the damage and sighed then he turned to Sam and said "We better go before the cops show up and ask questions. Sam nodded then scanned the room and looked outside a near by window then said to Danny "Well Taylor and Tucker are gone. I guess Tucker is driving her to his place." Danny smiled got up real close to her and said in almost a whisper "Then I guess we'll have the house all to ourselves." Sam boped him lightly on the head and said "I think once is enough for tonight." Danny laughed and kissed her cheek. He then said "come on I'll dive"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ... I SAID NO MORE F***ING TITLES! n

(GOD! It's been forever since I've updated =w= sorry guys writers's block is a BITCH! plus I've been suuuuuper busy :P I finally reread my story and this is what I thought ... Thank GOD my girlfriend doesn't read my fanfic =w= XD and if by some omen you are reading this (i.e. Val n) I just have to say uuuuuuuum I was in a dark place with ch2 and with ch6 ... well in my deffense you were doing that whole "I have to go now" just when we were about to do something and I got ... lets say frustrated . XD anywhozzle I'm not doing the car ride because I'm lazy)

Danny and Sam have been going out for a few months now and it's been the best time of their lives. Sam can't even remember the last time she was this happy. Danny was overjoyed, he was finally with the girl of his dreams. The few months they've been together has been like a dream. But all dreams must end.

Sam sat on the toilet seat stareing at the pregnancy test. She was terrorified. What if she really was pregnant? God what would Danny say? What would he do? Would he leave her? She couldn't bare to think about it so instead she concentrated on waiting for the result to come in. She repeated to herself over and over again,

"It's going to be negative, it's going to be negative, God it's going to be negative!"

But despite her montra the little pink plus appeared. Tears weld up in Sam's eyes. She said aggravatedly,

"That damn little pink plus is so unholy." She threw the test in the waste bin and walked out of the bathroom with tears rolling down her face. Danny walked out of their bedroom while buttoning up his shirt. He was getting ready for work. He looked at Sam and say her crying. Danny; looking alarmed; pulled her into his arms and help her close in a comforting hug.

"Sam what's wrong?" Danny said with concern clear in his voice. Sam buried her face in his chest and mumbled.

"N-nothing. Nothings wrong..."

"Then why are you crying?"

"B-because ... I um ... stubed my toe really hard and it hurts reeeeally bad" Sam lied.

"Really? here let me see it"

"N-no! it's okay I'm fine don't worry about me, just... just get ready for work okay?"

"... Okay if that's what you want ..." Danny kissed the top of her head then whispered in her ear,

"I love you Sammy." Sam smiled softly at him. He was more than she deserved she thought to herself.

"I love you too Danny." With that Danny let go of her and continued getting ready. Sam walked into their room and laid on the bed and said to herself in a low whisper,

"What am I going to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(yo! so Sam's preggers! welcome to parenthood Sammykins! have a nice life :P but however shall you tell Danny? Lay Gasp! Will he leave you Sam? read and find out :3 XD)

After Danny left for work Sam clung to his pillow and cried into it.

"How can I be pregnant? I went on the pill, we used condoms..." Sam sniffled. She just couldn't understand how this happened.

"I'm not ready to be a mother!" Sam buried her face into the pillow again and cried harder. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She didn't want this. All she wanted to do at that moment was be in Danny's strong arms and cry into his chest, but his pillow would have to do.

After several minutes of weeping she sat up and picked up the phone. About half an hour later Taylor was at her front door.

"So what's the emergancy?"

"Um ... come inside ... I can't say it out here..."

"Okay?" Taylor walked inside and sat on the couch with Sam.

"So what's wrong?"

"... I'm ... I'm pregnant ..." Taylor looked dumbfounded.

"You're ... What?"

"I'm pregnant." Sam burst into tears again. Taylor hugged her friend and stroked her hair soothingly but said nothing. After a few minutes Sam wiped away her tears and pulled away from Taylor.

"Taylor ... What am I going to tell Danny? What will he say? ... What will he think? God what will he do? What if he leaves me?" Sam held her face in her hands and shook her head. Taylor patted her back.

"Hey now Sammy, I haven't known Danny for long but I do know that he's not the kind of guy who would do that. Besides he loves you. Trust me I know I've seen the way he looks at you. You're his whole world, you won't scare him away that easily." Taylor smiled softly at Sam as she tried to calm her down. Sam sniffed and sat up straight.

"You really think so?"

"I know so! He's crazy about you!" Sam smiled softly at that but there was still sadness in her eyes.

" ... Taylor I don't want to be a mother, not right now anyways ... I'm not ready for this."

"Well ... there are other options I mean maybe you could ... you know ... get an ... abortion?" Sam looked at Taylor shocked. She'd never thought of that. But what if Danny was against abortions? Also could she really go through with it? What if her parents found out? They would disown her for sure. Besides going through surgury was dangerous. But then again so was giving birth.

Taylor seemed to be reading her thoughts and said,

"Now look Sam before you do anything, you need to talk this over with Danny. This is his mess too." Sam signed and nodded.

"You're right. Danny should get a say in this too besides ... If I am having a baby ... I'm at least glad it's his." Sam smiled softly at that thought.

"Well now that that's settled I have to go... are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine ... Thanks Taylor."

"For what?"

"... For being there." Taylor smiled softly and hugged her tightly.

"Anytime."

After that they said their goodbyes and Taylor left leaving Sam all alone with her thoughts. After a while she picked up the phone and dialed.

" ... Danny? Can you come home? There's something I need to tell you."

Fin

(for now at least ;))


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Danny and Sam sat down in the same seats they did on the night they first made love. Danny was looking at Sam questioningly, he had no idea what was so important that he had to ditch work. Sam wouldn't look at him so he was starting to worry.

"So ... are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Sam remained silent, she didn't know how to tell him.

"Sammy" Danny wraped his arms around her and held her close. He stroked her hair gently.

"Sam what ever it is you can tell me."

"I-I ... I can't ... I'm scared..."

"Of what?"

"...that you'll leave me." Sam looked up at Danny and he could see that there were tears in her eyes. He pulled her closer.

"Sam I'm not going anywhere. You're my true love, my soulmate. There is nothing that would ever make me leave you and that's a promise."

Sam buried her face in his chest and whispered,

"You're too good for me ... I don't deserve you Danny."

"Hey don't say that. Don't ever think that." Danny could feel her smileing softly into his chest. He lifted up her chin and kissed her.

"Now, what do you need to tell me?"

"... I'm..."

"You're?"

"I'm... Pregnant..." Danny looked shocked. He never would have guessed that.

"Y-you're ... Pregnant?" Sam could only nod. Now that the ugly truth was out she had to admit she felt a little better, but she was anxious and worried about what Danny would do next.

Danny was letting the news sink in.

"Pregnant?" He thought to himself. He couldn't believe this had happened.

"B-But we ... I mean ... we always used protection" He stuttered.

"Well ... not the first night ... or at the resturant..."

For the first time since he was fourteen Danny was truely afraid. He had no idea what to do. Danny looked down at his hands and they were shaking.

"Me, a father?" He thought. "What right do I have to be a father?" He said a loud.

" ... Danny ... if ... if you want ... I could ... I could get ... I could get an abortion ..." Sam choked out the last word. She hated the idea of destroying a life, it went against everything she stood for as a humanitarian ... but ... She was scared. Scared of being prgnant. Scared to give birth. Scared of being a mother. Scared of losing Danny. But what truely frieghtened her was having a child and possible ruining it's life. The very idea of it made her sick to her stomach.

Danny looked into Sam's eyes and he could see the internal termoil. He could see Sam was on the brink of tears and he knew that even though an abortion would in a sense get rid of the problem, he could and would never put Sam, his Sammy into such an emotionally painful situation.

"No" he finally said.

"W-what?" Sam looked up at him in suprise.

"Sam ... Sammy .. " He held her cheeks and brought her close where he then rested his forehead on hers.

"I can't make you do that ... I know this'll be hard ... on you esspecially ... but you won't be doing it alone." He took her hand and sqeezed it comfortingly.

"I'll be there with you every step of the way I promise" He smiled softly at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you Danny Fenton"

"I love you too Sam Manson"

(yeah sorry this chapter took so long my bad guys but I've been working on some other stuff so I had to shelf this and my other shit may not be done but I'll do my best to make time for this and to update more often oh also just so we're clear I am personally pro abortion but for this chapter I swallowed my pride ... btw if you have a problem with me being pro abortion leave a review or don't chances are I'm not gonna read em' and if I do I'm not gonna care :P)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(alright I'm finally updating! :D Thank my friend Aiko95 though, if it wasn't for her constant nagging ... and threats of bodily harm I would have just left this story to die. However if you don't like this chapter ... please send all complaints/death threats to Aiko95 for I blame her but if you love it I take full credit :3)

9 months, several doctor visits, and one night of screams of agonizing pain later

It was the middle of the night when Danny and Sam awoke from their slumber. The cause of their disturbance was a baby's cry. Danny yawned tiredly and kissed Sam softly.

"I'll take this one my love."

Sam smiled greatfully and quickly fell back asleep. Danny stood up and stretched and yawned then walked to the nursery, exhaustion clear in his face and movements. When he arrived at the pink crib he looked down at his little raven haired angel who was currently crying and thrashing around. He picked her up and sat in the nearby rocking chair and slowly an soothingly bounced and rocked her as he said softly,

"Shhh. it's okay sweety. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you."

Danny kissed her forehead lovingly. She slowly began to calm down.

"that's right Daddy will protect you. He won't let anyone hurt you."

The baby girl slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Danny followed suit and fell asleep with his little girl in his arms.

(sorry this chapter is so short but I promise I'm leading up to something good. Also the baby's name has not been decided yet. That's because I'm going to have a contest. Leave your sujestion for the baby's name in the reviews for this chapter and in the next I'm going to list my favorites, then you vote on which one you want by messaging me. The most votes wins and the name will be premiered in Chapter 11! So start sending in those names now!)


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry I haven't been updating but I'm afraid I've been having my ass handed to me this year, so it is with a heavy heart that I will be taking a break from my fanfictions until next year. Again I am truly sorry but every time I try to write, my heart just isn't in it and you all deserve my very best, anything less is an insult to you and your faithfulness. I will however still be taking messages and running the contest for my Danny Phantom fanfiction however I think I'll be making a poll once I get enough sugestions so it'll be easier for you all to vote. Anyways, thank you all for your understanding. I look forward to writing for you all again in the new year.

Sincerly, WolfWarrior911


End file.
